The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYAG0057’. The new cultivar originated as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an individual plant of Aglaonema ‘Donna Carmen’ (unpatented) in 2002. ‘TWYAG0057’ was first propagated by cuttings and sucker division in January, 2003 in W. Java, Indonesia and then by cuttings and tissue culture in Apopka, Fla.
The new cultivar was created in W. Java, Indonesia and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Apopka, Fla. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.